Augmented reality (AR) is a live view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented or supplemented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or Global Positioning System (GPS) data to enhance a viewer's perception of reality. Virtual reality (VR) is a computer technology that simulates a user's physical presence and environment and replaces the real world with a simulated one. AR and VR technologies make the information about the surrounding real world of the user interactive and digitally manipulable.